Midnight's Royalty
by Inept
Summary: Deep down she knew it could only end in sorrow. Filthy human. Yet, she couldn’t seem to forget about him…
1. San's Sorrow

Midnight's Royalty

(A.N: This is my first Princess Mononoke fic! Please read and review!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke, so don't sue me!

* * *

The last rays of the summer sun set behind the hills, vibrant hues of red and yellow fading to the soothing black of night. All was quiet in the forest, save for the enchanting melody of a lone flutist which pierced the night like a sorrowful cry into the wind. Time passed, and the night grew later yet, but the flute player continued the melody well into the night. This night marked an important date for her, and her moonlit celebration was all she had to recognize it with. Past was the past.

Finally, she took the flute from her lips, and the night was deafeningly still. The only sound was her quiet breathing and the steady beating of her heart. The silence was almost painful, empty and lonesome on a day that should have been warm with the presence of another. Her sigh seemed to echo through the forest, so vacant yet alive with the pulse of life flowing through it. Two wolves trotted to her side, their eyes glowing in the night. Her eyes reflected the dancing stars, illuminating her face and highlighting her stunning beauty, and nearly hiding the solitary tear that slid down her cheek.

"Come, sister. The night will end soon. You must rest." Jiro said, nudging her along the hard-packed path.

"Do not cry over that human" Taru scoffed, but she noticed a rare gentleness in his pure golden eyes. She lowered her head shamefully. Her brothers always knew exactly what she was thinking. Sometimes it was embarrassing, like her feelings for that human.

Ashitaka. Why did he do this to her? On this day a year ago fate had brought them together. She always had been skeptical of him. Human. She never should have trusted him. He should have died.

When the Forest Spirit saved him she thought it was a sign. Something that would say he wasn't human, something that would allow them to be together. He was kind at first. Understanding, gentle, and more loving then any human she had ever known. But still human.

Dirty, filthy human. He reminded her that she was part of his race, even if only by a tiny portion. He taught her greed. She never lived a day after she met him without longing for him, craving him by her side, desiring his touch and praise. She didn't even realize what was happening until he left, taking her heart with her. That had been her second reminder of her human nature. Heartbreak.

She was alone that day for the first time in weeks, and the loss of him was as if a piece of her own body had been savagely ripped off. The wound never healed, and every day the wretched wound grew larger, violently spewing more blood and regret. Leave it to a human to do this to her. If he really loved her he wouldn't have hurt her so.

The worn path ended at the rock cave and she entered quietly as the first rays of sunlight pierced through the blanketing darkness. She curled up, but try as she might she never entered dreams that dawn. Her body felt cold, even with the furry bodies of Jiro and Taru against her. Something was happening, but she couldn't understand what.

The sun was high into the noon sky when San finally felt sleep interweave itself inside her mind. She didn't fight it, and soon was drifting in a state of inexistence.

* * *

A.N.: End first chapter. I hope you liked it. If I get any reviews I'll update, otherwise I probably won't… so if you like it update! The plot will be more evident in later chapters, I promise! Don't ask about San and the flute part in the beginning. I just think it sounds pretty-like. 


	2. Mysterious Charm

Midnight's Majesty

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke

The sun had barely broken through the night's cover and already Iron Town was alive with the chatter and bustle of people. Ashitaka sat against a cool stone building, basking in the shade and watching the crowds of workers pass. The air was humid and thick for this early in the morning, and even though he hadn't even begun to work he was unpleasantly sticky with sweat.

"Ashitaka, sir?" The voice belonged to a young woman and she bowed low in front of him. Ever since he helped save Iron Town from the forest spirit he had become somewhat a of a celebrity around these parts. Everyone always treated him like a hero of some sort and some even were borderline worshippers. Not that he was complaining… it was nice feeling important even if only a small amount of people truthfully knew him for him.

"Yes?" He asked, assuming it was Lady Eboshi summing him for another task of some sort.

"Charm has been searching for you all over." The freckle covered girl said, smiling up at him before bowing and running barefoot back into a group of girls and giggling along with them. Charm, huh. He smiled, absent-mindedly flattened his hair, and walked off to find the girl.

She was sitting outside the walls of Iron Town with her feet dangling in the deep cool sea. Her chin-length ebony hair was haloed around her sun-kissed face and she was humming a quiet tune. Ashitaka snuck up behind her, barely making a sound as he waded through the knee length grasses that were swaying merrily in the warm afternoon breeze.

"You wanted me?" He asked, anticipating the moment her soft hazel eyes would be resting on his face and smiling at him. He didn't have to wait long.

"Ashitaka! I've been looking all over for you!" She cried happily, an impossibly large smile brightening her already glowing features. He couldn't help but smile to himself as she turned back to the forest. Unlike most of the people in Iron Town, Charm loved the forest. Every chance she got she would come down and gaze into the trees and foliage as if searching for something. Whenever Ashitaka asked what she was looking for she would only shrug and smile, saying she'd tell him if she ever found it.

Charm was from a distant village in the South to stay in Iron Town. That hadn't been her original destination. Guards from the town had picked her up, malnourished and practically dehydrated on a path leading to the forest. She had been staying with Lady Eboshi ever since, the protective walls of Iron Town nursing her back to health. She recovered quickly, and every day Ashitaka feared she would just leave as quickly and quietly as she had arrived. He was startled from his thoughts by her soft voice.

"Ashitaka… please take me into the forest." She whispered, as if she barely dared to ask him the question. He turned to face her, and the joyful smile was erased from her usually cheerful smile. She looked very serious and intense, an expression that reminded Ashitaka of a girl he knew once long ago… San. He shook the thought quickly. Ever since she left him for the forest he swore he would never think of her again. If she could forget about him he could do the same.

He sighed, the lie sounding unbelievable even to him. The truth was that there wasn't a day that went by when he didn't think of San. Her enticing beauty haunted his sleep and her voice whispered to him in the wind while he was awake. Ever since he had returned to Iron Town after San left he had been enslaved by a dreadful sense of emptiness. No one was able to fill that loneliness, not Lady Eboshi or any other village girl though they all had tried at least once. Charm was the closest thing he had to someone more than a friend in this town and he knew it would hurt him to see her go. Now she wanted to go into the forest, something Ashitaka had sworn he would never do again. Come to think of it though, he did miss it. If it made Charm happy he would do it.

"Come on Charm. I'll take you." He said, trying to mask the building dread from his voice and face. What if San was there and with someone else? He would never be able to look at that. He was about to change his mind, but Charm was already sprinting up the hill towards the forest's edge. No turning back now he thought as he followed her, Iron Town growing smaller every step he took.

The forest was as he remembered it, peaceful and covered in a soothing green light. The trees were tall and majestic, their leafy tops seeming to brush against the sky. Charm's eyes were wide with awe and she spoke little as they walked through the forest. Ashitaka was somewhat relieved to be in the serene surroundings once again. He didn't realize it, but he had missed the forest greatly. Or maybe it was the girl who lived in these forests… He looked around quickly, hoping to catch a glimpse of her face in the heavy foliage.

"Is something the matter?" Charm asked, obviously noticing his anxious glance. He looked at her and almost jumped. She looked different, almost taller and her eyes, once blue, now were a deep emerald green.

"Charm, what happened?" He said, blinking and rubbing his eyes quickly. She only looked at him before continuing on a hard-packed path. It took a while for Ashitaka to realize which direction they were headed, but after a few minutes it was clear they were heading towards the small pool where the forest spirit had healed him. Charm was few steps ahead of him, and when the lake came into sight Charm began to laugh joyfully, running up to its banks.

"Charm, wait! Maybe you shouldn't go in there!" Ashitaka called, knowing the forest had many surprises. It was too late. Charm hit the water. He expected her body to sink in with a splash, but the noise never came. He opened his eyes, nervously looking to what could have happened to her when he saw her. He couldn't hold back the cry of surprise when he saw what she was doing.

Charm was walking on top of the water.

a.n: Chapter 2 took a LONG time to write… it's not even that long… I just didn't really know what this story was going to be about. Please review, and thank you my reviewer people! I LOVE YOU! –throws candy-


End file.
